Dear Sasuke!
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: To think it all started with needing a pencil!  Rated T for language and other stuff!
1. Damn Sasuke!

**I'M BACK! A new story I hope you like it! Don't forget it review it! it actually helps me write a new chapter because I know you like it! :)  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!****  
**

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,  
Can I borrow a pencil?  
Mine died:(  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,  
No.  
-Sasuke

* * *

Dear meanie,  
Come on mine died, and I need one!  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear girl,  
I said no.  
Why do you need one you have a pen.  
-Sasuke

* * *

Dear boy that's mean,  
Durrr I need to write notes and plus writing in pen is so not cool.  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear girl that I hate,  
Can't you just memorize it?  
-Sasuke

* * *

Dear boy that I want to kill,  
I'm not as smart as you.  
Unlike SOME people I need to work at what I'm good at.  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear that's really mean girl,  
tch whatever.  
-Sasuke

* * *

Dear AUGH,  
just give me a damn pencil!  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear Augh? is that really it?,  
No.  
End of dissucssion.  
-Sasuke

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I JUST NEED A DAMN PENCIL!"  
"Ms. Hurano please sit down."  
"Sorry Kaka-sensi, but Sasuke won't let me borrow a pencil."  
"Don't bring me into this conversation."  
"You are such a prick!"  
"Sakura no need for harsh words and Sasuke give her a pencil."  
"Yes Kaka-sensi."  
"Tch whatever."  
"Oh and detention for passing notes!"  
"...I hate Uchiha's.."

* * *

Dear Sak,  
What was that?  
-Ino

* * *

Dear Ino,  
Sasuke wouldn't give me a pencil!  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear forehead,  
Why didn't you ask me?  
-Ino

* * *

Dear pig,  
You only have a pen.  
-Sakura

* * *

Dear bitch,  
Oh yeah...  
-Ino

* * *

Dear Sasu-chan,  
You seriously need to stop annoying sakura!  
Next time just give her the pencil, you know how she gets...  
-Ino

* * *

Dear Yamanaka,  
I was not annoying her.  
She gets to worked up,  
she should stop hanging around you and Naruto.  
-Ino

* * *

Dear tomato-boy,  
I do NOT get worked up!  
You should shut up before I come over there.  
-Ino

* * *

Dear blondie,  
See, you're worked up.  
-Sasuke

* * *

"Yamanaka detention for passing notes!"  
"Stupid Sasuke..."  
"Stop blaming me for all your problems."  
"Fine! DAMN YOU NARUTO!"  
"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!"  
"Uzamaki detention for calling out!"  
"DAMN YOU SASUKE!"  
"I said stop blaming me for everything, I'm not the reason for your problems."  
"Yeah you are Sasuke!"  
"Shut up Sakura!"  
"DOUBLE DETENTION ALL FOUR OF YOU! EVERYONE ELSE IN THE CLASS IS NICE AND QUIET  
BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT MAKE ME STRESS OUT!"  
"Uh guys I think we broke Kakashi-sensi."  
"I think you're right Naruto..."

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: You suck  
**I'm starting to wonder why you're my best friend, I can not believe you got me double detention with you, Naruto and Sasuke! I love you and Naruto but to much of you gets sickening. I know you're starring at your screen shaking your head wondering about Sasuke; well I don't think I could ever love him...Hey by any chance did you get number 4 on the math homework? Kakashi is getting tougher now.

* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: Bitch shut up  
**Well you love me a ton and stuff and I let you borrow my clothes! I did not get you double detention, you have brought that upon yourself! Passing notes to Sasuke in the middle of class, you're such a bad girl! Ugh I know what you mean, Naruto and Sasuke are so boring in detention! Naruto doesn't know how to shut up and Sasuke just mopes around and glares at you! I am not sickening by the way I am perfect the way I am! I personally think you are deeply in love with him! Homework and me? You jest I do no such thing! Ask Sasuke for help... Wait don't he might start bitching or something... Ask Naruto!

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: What did you say?  
**You call those clothes? Ino I'll say this nicely, you're the biggest slut in school...Wait no I'm just kidding...Karin and her little group are the biggest sluts...You're a pretty big slut...But ya know...A much prettier one...ANYWAYS, I did not bring it upon myself; the first time yes I did the second was just you! Sasuke does mope around a lot... I am not 'deeply in love with him' he's just a friend...Kind of...I feel so uncomfortable when he glares at me though, like seriously man get another hobby! Ino you can be sickening, I mean the whole cheer leading squad like _hates_ you! I jest not, you always do your homework! You're just being mean and not telling me! YOU SKANK(I jest)! If I ask Sasuke he'll bitch like there's no end! One time he bitched about how his father doesn't love him and how his mother always put Itachi first...Dude get over it! Naruto? You must be jesting because that idiot _never_ does his homework! He copies off of me and Sasuke until I twist his arm and Sasuke punches him in the stomach...

* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino  
Subject: You heard me bitch  
**They are clothes Sakura, you're just to much of a prude! I can't believe you wear skirts that go halfway down your thigh, we live in the twenty first century not the eighteenth century! I would like to inform you I am not a slut...Okay maybe a little, whatever, Shikamaru doesn't seem to mind that much! You did to bring it upon yourself I mean you wouldn't of gotten in trouble if you didn't speak out! Oh my mistake I mean you are not so _secretly_ and deeply in love with him! I'm sure he has other hobbies like collecting dolls and such(I swear sometimes he is such a little girl)! My lovely squad does not hate me, give me five reasons why the would hate me! Okay whatever I do my homework, stop ruining it for me! I'm trying to be like one of those bad girls, I really think I can pull it off! I am not a skank remember I am a slut! Actually I'd prefer if it if I were a whore...It just sounds nicer... Ew I hate it when Sasuke goes into bitch mode..Just like knock him out or something! I really feel bad for Naruto him being Sasuke's wing man and all...He must hear the most bitching out of all three of us! Most people wonder why Naruto is withering in pain on the ground so early in the morning...The mystery has been solved!

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: Wanna go?  
**I'd like to say I'm not a prude Ino and what's wrong with my skirts? Uhm Ino a slut and a whore aren't that great either way..Really they just mean the same thing. Shikamaru does mind, he just doesn't want to anger his precious little Ino! I do admit that I was passing notes with Sasuke but I wasn't the one who wrote him a note after he got in trouble! Also I wasn't the one who damned Naruto then tempted me to say something! So really it's all _your_ fault! I am not secretly and deeply in love with him, you're going crazy! Stop being such a crazy person! I do admit it is a little girly when he looks at his nails, however it's not girly that he eats healthy Ino! Okay you want five reasons! Well here you go!  
Reason 1- You plan practices 5 in morning on Mondays  
Reason 2- You put the people who have a little flab go on diets  
Reason 3- You flirt with all their boyfriends but they can't say anything because you are 'almighty Ino'  
Reason 4- You bitch at them when Shikamaru ignores you  
Reason 5- You threaten them everyday  
Alrighty now that we got that out of the way, You sort of have that bad girl vibe already...Don't push it anymore than you need to Ino. I feel bad for Naruto, but he is not Sasuke's 'Wing man' Sasuke doesn't date you must remember this! By the way HOW ON EARTH COULD I KNOCK HIM OUT? It's impossible! The mystery, people actually wondered why he was on the ground?

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
Subject: It's already been going...try to keep up  
**You so are a prude I mean hellooooo, look at yourself in the mirror! When you have come to your senses I'll be at my house with an outfit waiting for you! Whore is a little better you gotta admit...So I saw Shikamaru kissing another girl..._ Whatever_ I so don't care! I have moved on from him! MOVED ON I SAY! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you should learn to keep your mouth closed and keep the snide comments to yourself! Okay whatever my fault onto some more important news, did you see Sasuke eying the new girl today? HM! SUSPICIONS! Let's go ninja with Naruto and spy on Sasuke! I have some awesome ideas I want to try out! Naruto has also mastered the crawling through the ceiling thing! IN THE NAME OF YOUTH(GOD I sound like Lee and Gai-sensei right now) LET'S SPY ON SASUKE! SAKURA I am not crazy, trust me I'm not! Okay so he's not a girl but I still say we spy on him! Okay your reasons are totally not the reason why they hate me! WHY MUST YOU LIE? Okay here's the problem with every reason!  
Reason number uno- They need to all hyped up! Seriously we are what makes this school COME ALIVE! With out us you'd be dead and gone!  
Reason number two- Flab is ugly, cheerleaders aren't suppose to be ugly! The only exception I have is Karin but I hate her and love to watch her suffer!  
Reason number three- I make sure they actually are faithful! They should thank me, plus all of the are so gross and ugly!  
Reason number four- I only bitch because it gets on my nerves but they no longer have to worry about that since Shikamaru is out of my life! Don't like mention his name anymore...Or talk to him...OR EVEN LOOK AT HIM!  
And lastly reason number five- I only threaten them because it shows I love them, I do it to you and Naruto all the time!  
I SERIOUSLY HAVE THAT BAD GIRL VIBE? HELLS YES! I will push you know I will I love pushing and shoving things, it happens to be a hobby of mine! Naruto is now Sasuke's wing man because Sasuke is undoubtedly in love with the new girl! Sasuke will now date this bitch because we will set him up! HELLS YEAH! Yes Sakura everyone has wondered why Naruto was withering in pain on the ground...

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: Fine I'll try to run faster...  
**I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I needed some new clothes to you know spice up my life, this is my senior year and all... I'll be at your house around fiveish! Whore is not any better, a whore makes it sound like you sleep with a bunch of guys which you do not! Awww Ino-Chan I'm sorry! Go out with Kiba or something he's pretty hot! Sasuke and the new girl? I'd like to mention before we get any further into this 'plan' of yours that I'm not into meddling into other people's relationships... I am interested in the ceiling crawl though...We should practice! Ino you are pretty crazy, I mean just READ some of the stuff you say...it's pretty whack if you ask me...  
By the way almost every reason you gave me is horrible, I'm not even joking...Although I do like reason number two very much! YES KARIN MUST SUFFER!...Ahem...Moving on, That might be a problem since Shikamaru is my math partner(yay?)... Stop glaring at me through the computer, I know you and I are always partners but you weren't here today(were you skipping?) and he just came up to me and asked! I know pushing and shoving is one of your hobbies... Actually many of your hobbies are violent...Dude stop hanging around Sasuke it's not good for your health! Okay we'll go with Naruto being a wing man...Why is it called Wing man? Wing woman is just a no...HM? Sooo I think we should have code names and not call the new girl a bitch... I'll email Narutard on this? Were you being sarcastic, I can never tell...

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sakura  
Subject: Ninja time?  
**Ino thinks(knows) that Sasuke has been eying the new girl or as Ino likes to call her 'the bitch', and wants to 'hook them up'. Shall we meddle? Annnd I say we get them together then spy through the ceiling? HM WHAT DO YOU SAY FRIEND? Email me back bitch!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Babe it's _always_ ninja time  
**Sasuke got hormones? When did that happen, please notify when you get the chance :D Ino is mean to everyone, I mean really 'the bitch'? She judges to quickly...I mean I know I do the same but still... I am all for hooking up the bastard tell me when and where and I'm on it! You heard of my new ceiling trick? WE SHALL TRY IT FRIEND! BIATCH I DID SEND AN EMAIL! GIRLLLL YOU BETTER SEND ME AN EMAIL BACK!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
Subject: _no subject_**  
Stop yelling Sasuke has hormones down the hallway or I will personally Kill you.

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
Subject: Listen to Yoda bitch  
**I knew you would come around! I'll see you then! I have the perfect outfit for you plus with those heels you like so much! How do you know if I sleep with guys(Kiddingg)? I'll go out with Kiba if you go out with Sai, I know you're into artistic type of guys! I've already practiced like a ton...It's SO much fun, let's break into the school and practice there! Whack, who says whack anymore? I'm seriously thinking that you were born in the wrong time period..Really Sakura some of the things you say are not normal, Congrats you win a box offffff...tissues! YAY! Why do we hate Karin so much? I've always wondered this, when did it all start?...YOU'RE WHAT WITH WHO? NOOOOO WHY CRUEL WORLD?... I'm done now but I can not believe you two are partners! You have broken the code, I can't believe you would _break_ the code! I actually was no skipping I was at the nurses, stop worrying your pretty pink head I was not sick, I was 'sick' I didn't want to see _him_. Don't even fucking judge me! Sasuke is way more violent than me, he's just violent in a normal mood! Example:(Me) Hey Sasuke what's up? (Sasuke) Stop looking at me or I will break your arm.  
The guy is totally mental i wish luck with the bitch! I was being sarcastic...You're slow! OKAY NICKNAMES WE NEED NICKNAMES!  
Me-Princess  
You-Flower  
Naruto-Narutard  
Sasuke-Gay-sauce  
New girl- The bitch

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sakura  
Subject: Did you just call me babe?  
**I believe Sasuke's hormones have just arrived...HE'S A LATE BLOOMER...Sadly he's a senior(what a loser) we shall make fun of him in the hallway for this! Ino and Sasuke are just straight up bitches to everyone! I love them to bits though(excluding Sasuke...Which would just be Ino..) Okay tomorrow we hook them up but act nonchalant about the whole thing! You sound pretty gay right now Narutard...

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
Subject: RE:  
**You didn't have to punch me in the stomach that was highly unnecessary!...LATE BLOOMER!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Naruto  
Subject: I'm sorry master *bows*  
**...He just punched me in the stomach AGAIN! It was so worth calling him a late bloomer, seriously. I love our two bitches, NO HOMO! Where are we going to meet? I say Kakashi's room he'll be out reading his porn or something! Don't even compare me to Sas-gay.

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
Subject: Re:  
**Late bloomer? Why do you and Sakura keep saying that? I keep getting weird looks, keep doing it and I will punch you again.

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: Yes master Yoda!  
**Which heels, the black ones right? Why would I like Sai, he's so...SAI! He reminds me of Sasuke, but much nicer and less violent... Naruto says we should meet in Kakashi's room so we can climb into the ceiling...First we have to get Gay-Sauce and the bitch to talk to each other! OH GOLLY GEE WHIZ TISSUES, AW I'M SO HONORED TO WIN IT! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY MOM, MY DAD, YADA, YADA, YADA! You're a bitch don't make me come over there! The reason we hate Karin is because she is in love with Sasuke, remember we hate all fangirls that are in love with our two boys! Sorry Ino! At least your partners with Kiba, it makes everything easier so that you can hook up with him!...What code? I'm not judging you but I thought you had said you had moved on?...Sasuke is in a league of his own...Same with you...I really do like the nicknames!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**  
**I've been wanting to write this fic for a while, but we all know I'm lazy. This first chapter is around eight pages long or something, a personal record for moi! I'm normally only around three or four pages for my stories, but I couldn't help writing so much, I freakin love this story! I say that about like all my stories though, but seriously I love this story it's so much fun writing it! Anyone else who reads any of my other stories you know I'm a slow updater and I tend to write a bunch of stories and not finish them. They'll get finishsed eventually SLOWLY BUT SURELY! I'm taking an acting class right now so I'm even busier now . So if anyone wants to write Ino's part or something I'm all for it just pm me or something and we'll see :D  
**~Lily


	2. Ceiling Crawl

**Hey there! So I'm a bit of a tard and set the language for this to spanish..I realized that after someone reviewed and told me. I felt a bit stupid...ANYWAYS have fun with the story and..yeah :D  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**

* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: Damn straight!**  
Of course the black heels, why do you like another pair of my heels? Hm...I ponder on this... You and Sai would be totally cute, fo shizzle! Okay I'll send a separate email to you and Narutard for our mission plans!  
Sakura seriously just go fuck yourself...Yet you wonder why your friends with me! You're so weird, I'm not gonna even try to lie about it! Okay we need to decide am I a bitch, a whore, a slut, or a skank, cause seriously I'm getting mixed emotions... Oh yeah I forgot about her weird fan girl issue, I just hated her because, I swear to god she's trying to make me fat then kill me so she can take over of my squad!  
BITCH you are not sorry! Well I suppose that is true...We can work on Kiba later, now we must get Sasuke a romantic relationship! You know THE CODE, god and I thought you were the smart one!

* * *

**To: Naruto, Sakura  
From: Ino  
Subject: Ready for _the mission  
_**Are you ready my friends for _the mission_ to start? Okay first we must start with the nicknames they are the most important thing in this mission! Alrighty I am the 'Princess', Sakura is the 'Flower', Naruto is 'Narutard', Sasuke is 'Gay-sauce' and lastly the girl is the 'bitch'!  
Now for the actual plan, our first objective is to get Gay-Sauce and Bitch to actually talk with one another! Not a problem since Flower and I are so friendly we shall talk to her and then 'introduce' her to Gay-Sauce and you, Narutard! Then you, Narutard are going to be your plain self and ask Bitch to eat with us at lunch! During this 'lunch' we will all show up but then Flower and I are going to go to the bathroom to 'talk' a few minutes afterward Narutard will see Neji, Hinata, and Tenten and want to talk to them. They know of our plans by the way...The whole gang basically knows they're just in the background of it all! So then Narutard you will start talking to them while still keeping an eye on the two and then Neji will want to 'show' you something and you will meet Flower and I in Kaka-sensei's room! Kakashi also knows of this plan so he will be out watch out in case teachers find us somehow! So ARE WE CLEAR WITH THESE PLANS?

* * *

**To:Naruto  
From: Sakura  
Subject: You better be! Go clean my room!  
**Aw he's so mean to you Narutard! Did you get Princess's email? We'll be texting all through the mission!**  


* * *

To: Ino, Naruto  
From: Sakura  
**Ready to start?

* * *

**To: Sakura, Ino  
****From: Naruto  
**Wait now? We're in the middle of class right now!

* * *

**To: Naruto, Ino  
****From: Sakura  
**Yes right now you ding-dong! Kakashi won't mind! He's in the mission with us!

* * *

**To: Naruto, Sakura  
****From: Ino  
**Okay I'll start passing notes to Bitch...Uh what's her name?

* * *

**To: Naruto, Ino  
****From: Sakura  
**Her name is Ami, Narutard keep doing what you're doing and I'll text Gay-sauce!

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
****From: Sakura  
**HEY THERE BEST FRIEND!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
****From: Sasuke  
**What is it now that you want?

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
****From: Sakura  
**Stop being such a bastard! I only wanted to talk to my Sasu-cakes!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
****From: Sasuke  
**Sakura, you're one of my best friends, but please stop giving me nicknames...

* * *

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?" Sakura flung up from her desk giving Sasuke a horrified look. Sasuke who had no idea what was going on could only muster a 'what the hell?' Sakura then put her hands on her hips and scrunched her nose a little, a few moments later she pointed at him and said "Who is she? Come on tell me!"  
Shaking his head Sasuke knew what she was trying to and said "Sakura I told you millions of times not to make a scene during class!"  
Giving him a look Sakura just shook her head and smiled, lifted her head high and said "Sasuke, I can handle it, just tell me the truth!"  
Having enough of her little joke Sasuke glared at her and said in a harsh tone "Sakura, just sit the fuck down!"  
Laughing to herself she knew it was time to stop she didn't want her poor Sasuke to have a spasm in the middle of class. As she she gave a little wave of her hand to him she sat down and heard him whisper that she was going to kill him someday.

* * *

Hey there,  
I'm Ino! You're Ami right?  
-Ino

* * *

Uh hey,  
Yeah I'm Ami...What just happened?  
-Ami

* * *

Oh that? Sakura likes to make scenes to bug Sasuke.  
-Ino

* * *

So she likes to have attention? Are her and Sasuke like a thing?  
-Ami

* * *

No not really, kind of the opposite actually! It's just when Sasuke is around she's different!  
Her and Sasuke? PUH-LEASE! They would never date!  
-Ino

* * *

Oh okay! So are they like really good friends or something?  
-Ami

* * *

Yeah you could say that! I don't know much of their history though...  
-Ino

* * *

They have a history? So Sasuke is single?  
-Ami

* * *

Yeah I guess, I don't know much though. Yeah the kid is single...Always have been!  
-Ino

* * *

Oh that's cool...He's never had a girlfriend?  
-Ami

* * *

Nope he's a bit of a prude...Wanna meet him?  
-Ino

* * *

Yeah sure if that's okay with you!  
-Ami

* * *

Alrighty then right after class!  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Naruto, Sakura  
From: Ino  
**Hook, line, SINKER!  
You guys know the rest!

* * *

After class Ino and Ami walked up to the small trio and Ino started with introductions "Ami this is Sakura, Naruto and of course the king himself, Sasuke!"  
Sasuke nodded his head but didn't pay much attention to her, his arm was around Sakura's shoulder and he looked rather bored. Sakura on the hand smiled lightly but paid most of her attention to Sasuke, Naruto had a huge smile and waved. Ami just smiled and said "Hello there! It's nice to meet you all!"  
Naruto looked rather ecstatic and yelled rather loudly if she wanted to eat with them. This caused Sasuke to glare at the boy, he took his arm off of Sakura and told him not to be so loud. Which caused Naruto to to boil up and told him to shut up and then added on that no one else cared but him. Sakura annoyed as ever gave both boys a sharp look then gave a huge smile and said "Now, now boys no need to start a fight ESPECIALLY in front of our new friend!"  
"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled, he really didn't understand why she took the bastards side; he was always mean to her. Then again Sasuke had been her friend since forever and he understood her more than most. Sasuke rolled his eyes then poked Sakura's forehead.  
"Stop being fake Sakura it doesn't suit you." Sakura glared at Sasuke, she really hated it when he saw right through her. It was one of the many things she hated about him.  
"Hey Sasuke want to shut up now?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, he knew she was angry. If you just said two words to her she would get angry, she had a temper and Sasuke would tend to poke at it. Ami sensing there was tension in the group chuckled lightly and told them she didn't want to be any trouble. Everyone nodded and walked towards to their normal table, which was in a corner near the window.  
After a few minutes of silence Ino sighed and took out her phone.

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
**Bathroom, NOW, bitch!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sakura  
**Princess and I are leaving now! Hinata will text you when the time is right!

* * *

Looking up from their phones Sakura nodded at her and Ino started to speak "Hey you guys, Sakura and I have to go to the bathroom! We'll be right back!"  
Naruto understand what was going felt the need to also say something and told them to have fun. This caused Ino and Sakura giving the poor boy a glare and Sakura then told him he was a huge tard.

* * *

**To: Hinata  
From: Sakura  
**Text Naruto now!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Hinata  
**We're coming in now!

* * *

Naruto who was in his own world barely heard the words "Dobe who are you texting?" from Sasuke.  
Not knowing what to say Naruto said no one, this caused Ami to have a sly look and said gave him that look and in that weird girl tone said riiiight. Really Naruto hated that sort of tone, girls always thought they knew more! Sighing to himself he told them that he was indeed lying and that he was in love Hinata and that he had to go confess his love.

* * *

**To: Hinata  
From: Naruto  
**Fuck they're on to us! Play along!

* * *

"OHHH HINATA-CHAN I'VE WANTED TO SAY THIS FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!" Hinata gave Naruto that what the hell look because this was obviously not part of the plan. Tenten not wanting to complicate anything just looked at him and said "What are you doing you tard?"  
Naruto not knowing what to do started to shout in the middle of the lunch room that Tenten should shut up and that he was trying to proclaim his love to Hinata. This caused Hinata even more confused and a little flustered and tried to butt in and stop which caused Naruto to tell her that she should shut up. Giving up Hinata gave Neji the look and in the middle of Naruto's long speech Neji grabbed him and hauled him away.

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
**What the fuck was that you idiot?

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
**Shut up you idiot! I was_ obviously_ proclaiming my love!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sakura  
**I almost peed myself with you little act!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Naruto  
**Shut up and keep crawling!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sakura  
**BITCH you don't tell me what to do!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Naruto  
**Sorry, sorry...Okay I think we're right above them tell Princess

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
**We're above them, stop!

* * *

"So uhm...hi?" Ami looked at Sasuke with an unsure look, he looked a little scary but he was the hot type of scary.  
"What?" Sasuke stared at the girl, he had no idea what was taking his friends so long. Girls did not take that long in the bathroom, well then again this is Sakura and Ino. Like that one time when he took Sakura out for dinner because apparently his food was 'crappy' and she took forever in the bathroom. He found out later she was texting Ino because she thought he was boring, some friend she was.  
"So, how long have you've been friends with those three?" Ami asked. She was still unsure of what to do for a while there Sasuke looked like he was spacing out and thinking of others things.  
"Hn, for a while now, Naruto has been my friend since kindergarten; Ino since second grade and Sakura for my whole life." Sasuke looked at the girl once more and wondering why on earth she was asking him this.  
"Oh that's cool you and Sakura most be really close right?"  
"I suppose so, she can be a bit annoying sometimes but you get use to it." Sasuke said, he then looked up he could have sworn he heard a 'damn Sasuke'.

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
**Shut the fuck up! He's onto us!

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Sasuke  
**I know you're up there come down now before you get hurt

* * *

Sighing slightly Sakura looked at Ino and Naruto "Peoples we've been caught."  
Ino sighed a long with Sakura of course one little snide comment from Sasuke and Sakura got angry. It wasn't her fault really if Sasuke had said anything about Naruto or even her they'd both say the same thing. Either way they failed and it didn't matter whose fault it was. "Eh not a surprise Sakura-chan, I suppose they'll ask why were in the ceiling." Naruto sighed also, he couldn't believe they actually lasted that long; Sasuke always found them when they tried to spy on them, this time they lasted a whole ten minutes. Really if you thought about it that was a pretty big win! Sakura looked at her two friends, it seemed they all had the same thought; they did not want to face Sasuke when they came down there.

* * *

**Pinkhairedangel has signed on  
Bleakshadows has signed on  
Bleakshadows:** Care to explain what you were doing in a ceiling today?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** um not really...  
**Bleakshadows:** Well Naruto wouldn't tell me I punched him five times in the stomach and he said to ask Ino  
**Pinkhairedangel:** Be nice to him! what did she say?  
**Bleakshadows:** I should be nice to someone who spies on me? She threw a book and ran away...  
**Pinkhairedangel:** So basically I'm the last option? Gee I feel loved...  
**Bleakshadows:** You weren't around...Where were you?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** I was in the bathroom...  
**Bleakshadows:** Aa, I see...So want to explain the ceiling crawl?  
**Pinkhairedangel: **Well...we were trying to um...set you up?  
**Bleakshadows:** ...With a girl I barely know...Smart..  
**Pinkhairedangel: **Shut up...  
**Bleakshadows:** Why were you exactly trying to set me up?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** Uhm I'll send you all the emails...  
**Pinkhairedangel:** I sent them  
**Bleakshadows:** ...  
**Pinkhairedangel:** Uhh? Are you mad?  
**Bleakshadows:** A little..I find it a bit amusing...  
**Pinkhairedangel:** I promise I don't like you!  
**Bleakshadows:** Hn...You like Sai?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** ...NO!  
**Bleakshadows:** You realize that he looks almost like me so I conclude you are indeed in love with me  
**Pinkhairedangel:** WHAT? I don't like you!  
**Bleakshadows:** So you like Sai?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** NO!  
**Bleakshadows:** So you like me?  
**Pinkhairedangel:** Oh dear lord...Sure why not...yes Sasuke I am deeply in love with you  
**Bleakshadows:** Thought so, I'm going to go tell the world now  
**Pinkhairedangel:** I hate you...  
**Pinkhairedangel has signed off  
Bleakshadows has signed off  


* * *

**

**Like it? Hate it? You should review it!**  
**It's a little different from the first chapter. Oh wells I'm experimenting on this story! If you're a little confused on how they all are acting I'll try to simplify it!**  
**Basically Sasuke and Sakura have been friends forever but they fight a lot which is the cause in the beginning of the story! Ino thinks she sees Sasuke eyeing the new girl and have Naruto and Sakura join in her meddling. Then yeah...I think that's the basic..hope you enjoyed!**  
**~LIly**  
**Updated: 1-31-11**


	3. Pelvic Thrusting

**Hey there, I know it's been a while since I last updated. I've been really busy this past month and stuff. I'm in a new semester for school so I have all new classes that I had to get use to then I had my Odyssey of the mind and I've been there this whole month sine my competition is this Saturday and all. I'm surprised I'm even on but I actually was free so I thought hey why not finish this one chapter! I hope you enjoy it just remember I was half dead when I wrote this.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...only my pelvic thrust ;)**

* * *

"Hey Ino?" Looking over to Sakura, Ino sighed, she thought she was going to get some peace and quiet.  
"What forehead?" Sakura glared at Ino and proceeded to talk.  
"I don't look like I like Sasuke, right?  
"Yeah you and Sasuke could totally be a couple with the way you two act." Ino smiled and waved her hand dismissively at Sakura and continued to read her _seventeen_ magazine. Gossip was her _fucking_ muse.  
"Kay, hey wanna pelvic thrust Naruto?"  
"Hells yes, but after I finish this page."  
Sakura seriously loved to pelvic thrust, who fucking cares if she looked gay? It was fun and that's what life was about, seriously. The best part was Ino loved to pelvic thrust to, almost as much as her. Because seriously who doesn't love scaring Naruto and getting a weird look from Sasuke; plus the fact the fan girls practically die when they see them do it.

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
**I need your help

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
**The hell?

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
**Just fucking help me!  
The dipshit Ami won't leave me alone

* * *

**To: Sasuke**  
**From: Naruto  
**Sure thing bastard!

* * *

"Naruto what did you think of the test?"  
"Huh, oh I probably failed!"  
Sakura gave Naruto a weird look, seriously didn't this kid care at all about his grades? Oh well, looking at him he seemed to be searching for someone; maybe Hinata?  
"Naruto who are you looking for?" Naruto gave her a startled look and said no one in particular and that it might be possibly Ami.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura?"  
"Oh no reason, I think it's just weird how YOU'RE looking for AMI, what about HINATA?"  
"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked. Seriously Sakura thought, what went through this kids mind; he was as a dumb as a doornail. Well I guess it was time to thrust the pelvic to get Naruto talking.  
**...  
...**  
**...  
...**  
"Sakura what the hell are you doing?" Looking over Sakura saw Sasuke giving her a plain look but his eyes read 'what the hell, you retard you're giving all of us a bad reputation when you do that.'  
Yes even though Sasuke didn't say much his eyes did. Which Sakura can only think of as **fucking** _sexy _as **_hell_**.  
Anyways to the point Sasuke was just plain embarrassed as hell when Sakura did that, because seriously it wasn't cool. It didn't help that Ino encouraged Sakura even more than needed, hell even Naruto did it, yes even though the poor boy was scared out of his wits when Sakura or Ino did it, it was only because he was caught off guard.  
"Oh ya know, thrusting my pelvic."  
"Really now, Sakura?" Sasuke said in low tone, which always made Sakura a little nervous, because has she ever mentioned he was pretty much sexy as hell, because if she didn't she's letting you now.  
Sasuke Uchiha, her bestest friend on the planet, who can be the biggest ass sometimes, was sexy as hell and she was sorta**maybe**kinda_in_love**_with_**_him.  
_"SAK YOU NEED TO WIND IT UP!"  
"Huh? Oh right Naruto, I need to wind it up more!"  
"That's right wind it up, more, more more! NO, WIND IT UP, WIND IT UP, THERE YOU GO!" Sasuke nearly face palmed because seriously, what was wrong with those two? He was so glad that Ino was not there right now or the situation at hand would've been even worse and hell even more embarrassing, if that was even possible. If just some random passerby looked at them, they would've got the wrong impression but luckily everyone in the school was use to their weird ways. I mean c'mon ceiling crawls, thrusting of the pelvic, shoulder bumps and so much more were just so normal to everyone. You really don't want to see them when they drink coffee, lets just say it gets bad and we'll leave it at that.  
"Whoa Sakura wind it up in moderation!" Speak of the devil, Ino arrived and was now pelvic thrusting with Naruto and Sakura.  
"Sorry Ino didn't mean to insult you!" Giggled Sakura, Ino just rolled her eyes and smirked. Then all at once they all pelvic thrusted at the same time.

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: OH SHET DID YOU SEE THAT?  
**Okay don't freak out because I will kill you but, I sorta**maybe**kinda_really_like**Sasuke**_a_**bunch**.  
Now that I got that off my chest onto some more important news, I can't get my pelvic thrust the way I want it. It pretty much sucks butt.  
ALSO Naruto was looking for Ami, be suspicious, I sort of forgot to tell you that since we were thrusting our pelvic for most of the day.  
What do you think of this dilemma? AND we are no longer going to get **bitch** with Sasuke!  
Kay lates!  
-Sakura

* * *

**To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
Subject: My pelvic thrust? Yeah I saw that!  
**I kind of already knew, so you didn't need to tell me that!  
Your pelvic thrust needs a little more UMPFH! Wind it up just enough and it'll be perfect, also don't forget to jump when first starting!  
Also NEVER forget when you land and your going into the thrust you must land on your toes because it's like a Micheal Jackson move, which makes us super duper cool!  
IDIOT! You 'forgot' to tell me?(I jest but still!) I wonder why he was looking for her, Sasuke doesn't even like her!  
I'm a little sad because all of our effort has gone to waste...WAIT why were we trying to set him up?  
On the other hand I'm not sad because now I can set you and him up! It shouldn't be to hard because hellllllllooooo you two are best friends and it'll be easy!  
You and him shall make a fantastical couple! You'll be a powerhouse!  
Yeaaaah Buddy!  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Ino  
Subject: Shit is happening  
**Sakura thinks Sasuke is sexy and is deeply in love with him. Ask him what he thinks of her and report back to me!  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Subject: That's one sexy pelvic ;)  
**You already knew? How on earth, I just figured out I liked him like a lot a few nights ago when he and I were talking on AIM.  
I just NAILED my thrust, I'll show it to you tomorrow! This is an exciting moment for me!  
I feel bad for Sasuke ever since we introduced Ami to Sasuke she's been like STALKING him! It's a little creepy, I hope I never act like that, it's scary!  
You're effort hasn't gone all to waste, I mean we got to crawl in the CEILING! It's all the chizz now!  
We tried to set him up because you thought he was 'eying' her, which was really all a lie!  
Um...I don't want to date him...  
-Sakura

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Guess what! I'll give you a hint! PINK FLOWER  
**Do you like Sakura?  
-Naruto**  


* * *

To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
Subject: Sakura  
**Yeah?  
-Sasuke

* * *

**To: Sakura  
****From: Ino  
Subject: I know look at it thrust!  
**BECAUSE, you've been eying him more obvious now! You sneak glances at him and sometimes you blush when he puts his arm around you. You never look at him in class unless it's a glare because he won't give you a pencil; plus you never use to blush around him ever!  
I'm sure your thrust is sexy but it will never be as sexy as mine! Yeaaah buddy!  
I feel bad for him to, well to a point at least. I mean stalking his house is very creepy but when it comes to creeping in school it can be funny, other times I will punch that girl when she interrupts me at lunch.  
No one interrupts INO YAMANKA! HEAR ME ROAR!  
I love crawling in the ceiling, very fun BUT dangerous! It gives me a sense of rush or something!  
WHY don't YOU want to DATE HIM?  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Damn how'd you know?  
**Seriously? You're not shitting me?  
-Naruto

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
Subject: Pink Flower  
**Nope  
-Sasuke

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Ew that's gross  
**He likes her...So uh what now?  
-Naruto

* * *

**To: Naruto**  
**From: Ino  
Subject: I wasn't even thinking of that you loser  
**We hook them up, obviously! But Sakura says she doesn't want to date him. She'll probably go through that shit of 'I don't want to ruin our friendship' or something.  
She won't ruin our fun!  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto  
Subject: I wasn't even THINKING of that you sicko!  
**Okay, well find out the reason and then we'll plan from there!  
-Naruto  


* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!  
I know this isn't as long as my other chapters, but I'm tired and you need to give me some credit I'm never on that much anymore. So I know I was obsessed with the whole pelvic thrust thing. It's just my friends and I are awkward and weird and we tend to do that, I learned it in hip-hop and it was fun. Now everyone does it. The whole wind it up thing, yeah I give credit to my friend Reed, a few days ago he kept telling my friend Madi that she should wind it up more then when she finally did she apparently had wounded it up to much and he told her to do it in moderation. It's some fun things, a lot of the things I write about happens in my life, like the Micheal Jackson thing...So to get to the point this chapter is basically my life haha...Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review!  
~Lily  
Updated: 3-02-11**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there people of fanfiction!  
I know I haven't updated in about forever BUT i may have some bad news(see what I did there I tried to make it happy)  
I'm kind of discontinuing this story for now.  
I might come back to it if my heart desires- at the moment though it doesn't.  
I'm sorry!  
-Lily


End file.
